


역지사지

by hicstans



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fetish(?), M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>둘이 사귐</p>
            </blockquote>





	역지사지

본드는 이번 임무가 마음에 들지 않았다. 00요원에게 걸맞지 않은 사소한 일일 뿐만이 아니라 멋대로 복장을 지정하기까지 했다. 어울리나 보게 입어보라고 머니페니가 웃으며 건네준 옷은 그의 평소 취향이나 스타일과는 정반대여서, 거울에 비친 자기 모습은 거짓말 조금 보태서 알아보기 어려울 정도였다.  
“잘 어울리잖아요, 변장도 되고 좋네요, 뭘.”  
머니페니에게 차마 심한 말은 못 하지만 이대로 놀림감이 되는 것도 싫었기 때문에 본드는 장비를 받아오겠다며 서둘러 Q 부서로 갔다. 장비 생각하니 이번에는 총 쓸 일도 없을 것 같아 또다시 화가 끓어올랐다.  
지나치는 사람들이 깜짝깜짝 놀라는 걸 느끼며 본드는 무표정을 유지했다. 그러다 Q는 이 꼴을 보면 뭐라고 생각할지 궁금해졌다.   
놀려대겠지. 분명 놀려댈 것이다. 사진 찍어서 벽에... 아니 컴퓨터 바탕화면에 띄워놓을 지도 모른다.   
대체 내가 왜 나이 좀 먹었다고 해서 이런 수모를 당해야 하나 본드는 자괴감을 느꼈다. 현장요원으로 생각하면 나이가 적은 건 아니지만 그렇다고...  
“어이, Q.”  
“아, 왔군요. 007 이번 임무에 대해선 들었겠죠?”  
Q는 이번에도 화면에서 눈도 안 떼고 그를 맞았다. 그가 책상에서 검은 케이스를 하나 집어 들고 몸을 돌렸다.  
“알겠지만 이번 일은 간.............”  
Q는 말을 잃었다. 그의 손에서 케이스가 툭 하고 떨어졌다.  
제임스 본드는 안경을 쓰고 있었다.  
안경을 쓰고, 얇은 스웨터에 가디건을 걸치고, 바지는 살짝 구김이 간 면바지에 무엇 하나 날이 서 있는 게 없었다. 색조마저 부드럽고 튀지 않는 크림색에 낡은 듯한 연청색이었다.  
살인 면허를 지닌 사람이 사실은 저렇게 동글동글하고 온화하게 생겼다는 걸 깨닫고 Q는 충격을 받았다.  
뜻밖의 반응에 본드는 의아해졌다. Q는 입을 반쯤 벌리고 미동도 하지 않고 그를 바라보고 있었다. 잠시 자기가 착각한 걸까도 고민해봤지만 아무리 해도 이 상황에 떠오르는 건 한 가지 밖에 없었다.  
“...Q?”  
“아, 본..... 007. 음.”  
Q는 목뼈가 걱정될 만큼 획 고개를 돌려 벽을 쳐다보았다.  
“업무 내용은 들었을 거고요, 이게... “  
그가 시선은 벽에 고정한 채 책상 위를 더듬거려 케이스를 찾았다.  
“이게 이번 일에 필요할 정보와 프로그램을 담은 플래시 드라이브에요. 시간 없죠? 사용법은 가면서 알려드릴게요.”  
Q가 본드에게 케이스를 내밀었다. 여전히 그는 보지 않은 채.  
본드가 그에게 다가갔다. 그러나 케이스를 잡는 대신 그가 옆으로 돌아 Q의 시야 안으로 들어갔다.  
“왜 그러지, Q? 이 모습이.....”  
본드는 짐짓 자기가 쓰고 있는 안경을 건드렸다.  
“그렇게나 내게 안 어울리나?”  
“아, 아뇨! 어울려요! 아니 그게 아니라 안.. 어울리는 건 아닌데 아무튼 그냥 평소랑 좀 달라서 놀랐을 뿐이에요 어서 이거 받아요.”  
Q가 다시 케이스를 내밀었다. 본드는 그걸 받는 척 하며 Q의 손을 쥐었다. Q의 얼굴이 빨개졌다.   
“그러니까.”  
본드가 지금 차림새에 어울리는 온화한 표정으로 말했다.  
“우리 쿼터마스터께서 안경을 쓰고 가디건을 입는 건 자기가 너드라는 걸 광고하기 위해서가 아니라 실제로 그런 스타일을 좋아했기 때문이로군.”  
“말하지 말아요!”  
“Q.”  
본드가 부드러운 어조로 그를 부르며 안경을 벗었다. 그리고 안경다리를 지그시 입에 물었다.  
“으아악!”  
Q가 책상에 고개를 박고 머리를 감쌌다.  
“저리가요, 본드! 더 이상 내 이성을 무너뜨리지 말라고요!”  
“Q, 고개를 들고 나를 보지 않겠어?”  
놀랍게도 Q는 시키는 대로 했다. 얼굴을 새빨갛고 눈에는 살짝 눈물이 맺혀 있었다.  
“진짜 이건 반칙이에요.”  
“미안 미안.”  
본드는 온화하고 자상한 태도를 유지하며 Q의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 평소 같으면 즉각 손을 쳐내며 애 취급은 하지 말라고 화내던 Q가 얌전히 머리를 맡기는 걸 보고 본드는 이브한테 이 옷 어디서 구했느냐고 물어봐야겠다 결심했다. 비슷한 스타일이 더 필요했다. 아마 다섯 세트 정도.  
“어흠.”  
Q가 화들짝 놀라 몸을 빼다 의자 다리에 발이 걸렸다. 본드가 팔로 그의 허리를 감아 넘어지지 않게 지탱해주었다.  
“뭐야?”  
평소 목소리와 표정으로 돌아온 본드가 방해꾼을 쏘아보았다. 그러나 이브는 전혀 무서워하는 기색 없이 도리어 웃음을 참는 게 역력한 표정으로 둘을 보았다.  
“즐거운 시간을 방해해서 미안한데, 이제 슬슬 준비하고 떠날 시간이에요.”  
“준비라면 다 되었어.”  
본드가 케이스를 챙겼다.  
“또 미진한 게 있다면 내 쿼터마스터가 귓가에 속삭여주겠지.”  
자기 귀의 통신기를 톡톡 치고 본드는 Q에게 다시 한 번 다정하게 웃어준 뒤 Q의 사무실을 나갔다. Q는 여전히 토마토만큼이나 새빨개진 채 책상만 내려다보았다.  
“Q.”  
“저런 거 너무하잖아.”  
Q가 울 것 같은 목소리로 중얼거렸다.  
“맨손으로 사람 목 꺾는 것도 우스운 저런 맹수 같은 사람이, 갑자기 저런 모양으로 나타나면, 놀라는 게 당연하잖아.”  
“놀라기만 한 거야?”  
Q는 죽일 듯한 시선으로 이브를 노려보았다. 그러나 눈물이 그렁그렁한 눈으로는 노려봐야 소용 없었다. 게다가 상대는 이브 머니페니가 아닌가.  
이브가 웃으며 Q의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. Q는 즉각 그 손을 쳐냈다.

 

그 일이 끝나고 난 뒤 본드의 옷장엔 상당한 변화가 생겼다.  
고급스럽고 날선 슈트에 대한 그의 기호가 사라진 것은 아니었다. 그러나 이제 적어도 Q부서 근처에서 어슬렁거릴 때 만큼은 반드시라고 해도 좋을 만큼 스웨터나 가디건 차림에 안경을 썼다.  
정확히 하자면 안경을 쓰지는 않았다.  
안경 다리를 입에 물고 있거나, 심지어는 한쪽 귀에만 걸고 있거나 했다. 그리고 벽에 비스듬히 기대서면 Q는 반드시 귀 끝까지 새빨개지곤 했다.  
심지어 그건 Q의 옷장에 그보다 두 치수가 큰 스웨터와 가디건이 걸리게 된 다음에도 계속되었다. 머리를 쥐어뜯으며 ‘니네 그냥 좀 사겨!!’라고 마음 속으로 절규하던 사람들은 둘이 사귀고 나도 상황이 나아지기는 커녕 더욱 심해지자 M에게 쫒아가 제발 둘 좀 어떻게 해달라고 간청했던 걸 후회할 지경이었다.  
물론 Q라고 해서 이 상황이 즐거운 건 절대 아니었다. 부드럽고 다정하고 온화한 사람인 척 하고 있는 본드를 보고 있는 건 즐겁긴 하지만 이래선 도저히 일을 할 수가 없었으니까. 하지만 적어도 직장에서만이라도, 적어도 안경이라도 쓰지 말라고, 아니 안경 다리를 입에 물고 있지만이라도 말라고 간청해 봐야 본드는 들은 척도 하지 않았다.  
Q는 특단의 조치를 취하기로 했다.

 

본드는 Q에게서 문자를 받았다.  
-La mer. PM 7. 예약명 본드.  
이전 같이 갔던 적이 있는 레스토랑이었다. 본드는 피식 웃었다. 데이트 신청을 무슨 접선 암호처럼 보내는 것도 귀엽다고 생각하며 본드는 자기가 Q에게 단단히 콩깍지가 씌었음을 자각했다. 그런 어린애나 다름없는 녀석에게 이렇게 푹 빠져버린 게 부끄러우면서도 마음 한 구석이 간질간질하게 즐거웠다.  
이번엔 뭘 입고 나가 Q가 얼굴 붉히게 만들어줄까 고민하다 본드는 약속 장소가 고급 레스토랑이라 정장을 입어야 한다는 사실을 떠올렸다. 짜증이 날 만도 하건만 이 또한 저녁 식사 내내 얼굴 빨개져서 그를 흘끔거리고 싶지는 않다는 Q의 오기가 느껴지는 것 같아 귀엽기 그지없었다.  
‘그럼 이번에는 맞춰주도록 할까. 평소에 늘 놀리고 있으니까 뭐.’  
그래도 안경은 썼다.

 

예약 시간에 딱 맞춰 식당에 도착한 본드는 바로 자리로 안내되었다. Q는 먼저 와서 기다리고 있었다. 본드가 오는 걸 보고 그가 일어났다.  
“안녕, 오.........”  
오래 기다렸어, 라는 말이 본드의 입에서 그대로 증발해버렸다.  
Q는 안경을 쓰고 있지 않았다.  
언제나 금방 자다 일어난 것 같아 보이던 머리카락은 무슨 짓을 했는지 단정하게 귓가에서 찰랑거리고 있었다. 잘 재단된 진회색 핀스트라이프 스리피스 슈트는 Q의 호리호리한 몸에 딱 맞아 아름답게 어울렸다. 어두운 붉은 색 실크 넥타이는 과연 Q가 직접 맨 게 맞을까 의심스러울 만큼 티 한점 없이 완벽한 모양이었다.  
Q가 슬쩍 고개를 옆으로 기울이며 웃었다.  
“반대 경우를 한 번 연출해봤는데, 어떤가요?”  
본드는 대답을 하고 싶었지만 입 안이 바짝 말라 말을 할 수가 없었다. 그가 혀로 입술을 핥았다. 말은 안 해도 Q는 대답을 들은 것 같았다. 그가 본드에게 다가왔다.  
“식사 취소할까요?”  
그가 나즈막이 속삭였다. 본드가 고개를 끄덕였다. Q가 웃는 표정 그대로 한 쪽 입꼬리를 씩 끌어올렸다.  
“그렇게는 안 되죠.”  
Q가 자리로 돌아가 앉았다. 그리곤 본드에게도 앉으라고 맞은편 자리를 손짓했다. 본드는 여전히 생글생글 웃고 있는 Q를 한 번 노려보고 자리에 앉았다.  
심장이 쿵쿵 뛰어 미치겠는 본드의 심정을 아는지 모르는지, 아니 분명히 알면서 Q는 시종일관 미소를 띈 채 느긋하게 식사를 즐겼다. Q가 혀로 잔 끝을 핥거나 입술을 오물거리며 음식을 씹는 모습을 볼 때 마다 본드는 당장이라도 그를 잡아끌고 차에 올라 집으로... 아니 집에까지 갈 것도 없이 차까지 만이라도 당장 끌고 가고 싶은 마음이 간절했다. 그러나 Q는 그냥 안경을 벗겼을 때 와는 또 다른 느낌의 예쁜 눈을 깜빡이며 - 대체 무슨 렌즈를 낀 걸까? - 그를 보고 눈웃음 칠 뿐이었다.  
“난 디저트는 됐어.”  
눈으로 들어갔는지 코로 들어갔는지도 모를 식사가 끝나고 나자 본드는 벌떡 일어섰다. Q가 나른하게까지 보이는 느긋한 태도로 그를 올려다보았다.  
“그래요? 저는 먹을 건데요.”  
“Q.”  
“너무 말랐다고 좀 먹어서 찌우라고 늘 말하던 건 어디의 누구죠?”  
본드는 절박해졌다.  
“이제 본..... 직장에서는 안경 안 쓸게!”  
Q가 눈을 반달로 만들며 웃었다. 그가 자리에서 일어났다. 본드가 그의 팔을 낚아채 잡고 서둘러 걸었다.  
“넌 악마야.”  
본드가 낮게 으르렁거렸다.  
“당한대로 갚아줬을 뿐이에요.”  
Q가 태연하게 말했다.  
“그리고 당신은 이런 악마 같은 날 좋아하죠.”  
반론의 여지가 없는 말에 본드는 끙 소리를 내었다. 옆에서 Q가 즐겁게 웃었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 밀레니엄에서 다니엘 크레이그가 가디건이며 스웨터 입고 안경 귀에 걸고 동글동글하게 나온 걸 보고 충격받아 썼습니다.


End file.
